sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Poisoning Incident
Balcony - Grand Palanhi Hotel Jusre is seated at the top step of the stairway. Vermillion is standing next to him. Vermillion turns to Jusre, "Would you have a match?" he drawls. A strained voice calls "It's open!" from the door Roark stands before, and the blue suited man smiles and pushes it open, closing it behind him softly. Jusre turns to face Vermillion, "Sorry, don't smoke." and turns back again. Vermillion hmm's in acknowledgment to the absence of a match. He watches the blue-suited man while searching his pockets. Jusre looking rather listless, continues to stare at the wall. Roark is inside the room, and nothing can be heard there. Then, dim shouting, somewhat desparate, then a soothing voice. It's quiet again. Vermillion finds a moist pack of matches in one pocket and leans against a wall, trying to get them working. He pays no attention, at least not visibly, to the disturbance inside the room. Finally, striking a match up to light his cigarra, it crackles orangely. Vermillion, hands in pockets, cigarra leading the way, mumbles to Jusre, "Take it easy.." expecting no response, he moves down the steps. Vermillion crosses the expansive balcony then, taking hold of the gold railing, begins his descent along the white marble steps to the lower level. Vermillion has left. Hotel_guest has arrived. A man opens the door from his room and locks it behind him. Roark steps out of the room, smiling, and shuts it behind him. He tugs at his cuffs and starts toward the stair. Hotel_guest crosses the expansive balcony then, taking hold of the gold railing, begins its descent along the white marble steps to the lower level. Hotel_guest has left. Minutes later, the manager of the hotel and a staff arrive. Inserting a card into a door, they enter the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. From his place, Jusre overhears the word 'sucide' , 'poison', and 'We must inform the authorities' being mentioned from the open door. Getting up from his seat, Jusre inches towards the door and peers into the room. A male human, probably a hotel guest lies motionless on the floor. The manager and the staff stand over it debating what to do. Fighting back the feelings of nausea, Jusre hurries down the stairs. Crossing the expansive balcony, you grasp the gold railing and slowly descend the white marble steps to the main lobby.the white marble steps to the main lobby. Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi-tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the lefleft wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Contents: Roark Runther Piper Dillon Alexis Kuxli C3PO Sentry: Squad Two Obvious exits: Dining Room D Staircase S Casino C Out O Alexis shrugs and shakes her head, 'Maybe all these events ahve made me more paranoid than usual." Kuxli looks over at Dillon as he speaks, his ears laying back... not speaking though... Piper glances coldly at Runther before turning to Dillon and nodding slowly. She turns back to take her seat, the Epsos taking close guard of her as she does so. Runther shakes his head sneering as he stands motionless. Jusre walks down the stairway in a hurry, almost tripping over his own foot. Alexis looks to Jusre, then picks at the last pieces of fruit on her plate. Kuxli is sunken down in his seat, his gaze flickering between Piper, Runther and Dillon.. Piper takes her seat and remains silent, folding her arms and glaring at Runther. Jusre walks quickly up to the group and whispers into Alexis's ear. Alexis looks between Piper and Runther and then glances at Jusre. You whisper, "Someone bit the dust up there, the manager's discovered a dead body in one of the rooms. It appears that the deceased died of poisoning." to Alexis. Dillon shakes his head in frustration and sighs, "As if we don't have enough problems as it is and now this bickering. This 'display' had better end now before I am forced to take an unpleasant course of action." Roark grins into a glass of water at Dillon's words. Kuxli lowers his gaze to the floor, looking very much like a child who was just scolded for doing something bad.. his paws neatly placed in his lap. Runther nods "It will stop, when SHE stops trying to question my authority of the interests of the CSA...Which I have a great deal to do with...I do think you agree??" Alexis raises her eyebrows and looks to Jusre, 'Who?" Roark watches Runther with inerest. Alexis stands up a little too fast and winces. You whisper, "A hotel guest, an executive staying here." to Alexis. Alexis frowns deeply to Jusre and looks at her emprty coffee cup, she mutters, 'I hate it when by bad feelings are right.." C3PO startles, "Is something wrong Mrs. Blochson?" he asks. Dillon shakes his head and looks at the two, "No General this will end now and whall be dealt with at a later date. For now let's all try not to forget our positions and act according to the professionalism that is required by each." Alexis looks over to 3PO, "Nothing directly wrong with me, or I hope." she looks to Jusre and frowns, "At least it wasn't one of our group." Kuxli glances up at Alexis, itching at the back of his neck lightly with a single claw, he pauses a moment then asks quietly, "What is it?" Alexis looks over to the group and says quietly, "Someone was poisoned..." she frowns Runther nods "As you wish." A gurgling sound emits from Jusre's throat, "Excus....". Before he can complete his sentence, Jusre runs towards the dining room. You cross the expansive Lobby toward the Dining Room. Grand Palanhi Hotel Dining Room - Grand Palanhi Hotel Even though the lighting is muted, the exquisiteness of the Grand Palanhi Hotel Dining Room is apparent. Small burnished gold fixtures, each providing minimal illumination, adorn the gleaming white marble walls. The coffered ceiling continues the same gold and white motif as that of the Lobby. Several white, marble-topped tables have been placed throughout the Dining Room floor which is covered by thick, dark red carpeting. A burnished gold lantern, its transparent red chimney alight with the flickering flame inside, centerpieces each of the round tables. A five piece place setting of gold flatware, nestled inside a scarlet cloth napkin, has been placed in front of each of the four plush red velvet upholstered chairs that ring each table. Like now, it is not unusual to see most of the Dining Room that is renowned across the galaxy for its delectible cuisine, filled with people. Near the open doors that leads to the Hotel Lobby, stands a white marble reception desk, a smiling attendant eager to help seat the next customer. At the back of the room, a pair of hinged gold doors lead to an expansive kitchen. Contents: Vermillion N'Saldon Gavin Obvious exits: Hotel Lobby HL Vermillion is seated at a table, casually peering over a menu. Alexis strolls into the Dining Room from the Lobby. Alexis has arrived. Vermillion is seated at a table, casually peering over a menu. Alexis trots in towards Jusre Rushing into the room, Jusre suddenly throws up on the floor. Alexis puts a hand on Jusre's back and curses... Alexis says, "you okay?" Vermillion frowns at the mess and looks around for a waiter. Bending down on to the ground, Jusre remains there motionless. Vermillion puts his menu down and stamps out his cigarra. His appetite, sufficiently curbed, he stands from his table. Alexis frowns and tries to help Jusre up, 'Come on.... please." Speaking in a low voice, "I haven't really seen a dead body before, not at the academy, not anywhere...now its like....." Without completing his sentence, Jusre throws up again. Alexis nods to Jusre, 'yes.. I know... come out and get cleaned up." Vermillion pushes past the two with an annoyed expression. He moves back out into the lobby. Vermillion leaves the Dining Room, headed for the Lobby. Vermillion has left. Alexis sighs and steps back from Jusre.. and heads to the lobby. Alexis leaves the Dining Room, headed for the Lobby. Alexis has left. Jusre stands up slowly. You wander into the Lobby. Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi-tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the lefleft wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Contents: Alexis Vermillion Roark Runther Piper Dillon Kuxli C3PO Sentry: Squad Two Obvious exits: Dining Room D Staircase S Casino C Out O Kuxli remains silent, his eys wide as his gaze darts about the room, his ears perking up. Alexis frowns, taking in the scene, then heading back to her chair. The hotel manager is whispering quietly to Dillon, looking stressed. Jusre emerges from the dining room, and walks slowly towards the group. Alexis looks over and then at her empty coffee, 'I hope there was nothing in there... that's the last thing I need.." Dillon nods to the manager whispers quietly Vermillion chews a lip, eyeing the room carefully, especially the managers harried conversation with the man. He plucks at some grapes, never leaving his focus from the activity in the room. Sinking down onto a couch, Jusre shuts his eyes and stops moving. Alexis crosses her arms and looks at everyone. The manager nods and sighs, returning a whisper to Dillon. Vermillion walks over to where the manager is talking and leans against a carved pillar. Grapes in hand, he pops another one into his mouth. Dillon nods to the manager, "Thank you.". Alexis watches Dillon and the Manager with vested interest Vermillion puts on his best 'disturbed patron' voice, 'Excuse me.." he says to the manager. Dillon looks at Vermillion with casual interest and scans the room for a moment. The manager nods, looking regretful, and glances to Vermillion. He says calmly, "Everything is all right, gentlebeings. Just a small mishap, one the authorizes are taking care Piper watches the conversations before her with a curious interest. Runther pulls his hood of his head, reveiling his face clearly now. He seats himself at a table in the corner shaking his head. Roark frowns, listening to the manager. He perks an eyebrow at Dillon, questioningly. Alexis frowns and looks to the manager for a moment. Vermillion leans toward the manager and asks him another question quietly. Dillon notices Roark and walks toward him, "May I sit?" The poor man looks stressed, and listens to Vermillon. Roark nods quickly, murmuring, "Certainly." He takes a seat nearby. Kuxli focuses his attention on the manager, his feline ears perked up as he strains to listen to all the conversation around him. Alexis glances over at Vermillion and frowns, then looks around the room again. Dillon takes a seat near Roark and talks quietly, "This place is just one surprise after another." Runther looks around the room, his gaze wondering idly...Examining every face one by one, placing his rifle to his side. Roark looks wry. "I don't find poison and dead bodies an exciting event, sir." Vermillion nods to the manager and chomps a grape. His eyes looking amusedly at the blue-suited gentleman as he leans into the pillar more. Alexis looks at Vermillion again then shrugs to herself and hmms, "LExy, you're getting too damned paranoid.." she mutters to herself. The manager nods to Vermillion and hurries away, perhaps to go collect his nerves. Dillon tilts his head and shrugs, "Well I usually find it distrubing, but you can't deny that this news has had the staff and this place crackling with energy. As long as I have been on this planet, things like this has become the norm. You almost expect something to go haywire." Alexis frowns and stands up, making her way to the buffet again, grabbing a bunch of grapes. Roark says delicately, "All the better to depart, I say. I think you could see the merit in that." Rassa crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Rassa has left. Alexis looks to Dillon as she walks across the room and nods, "I agree... I've got bad vibes about this whole place now... probably just paranoia." she pops down in her seat. Jusre finally opens his eyes, "Something is way wrong here..." he says in a slow voice. Vermillion finishes off his grapes and claps hands together before sliding them into deep pockets. He moves casually up the steps. Vermillion crosses the lobby then, taking hold of the gold railing, lifts his gaze for a moment then begins to climb the white marble steps that lead to the second floor balcony. Vermillion has left. Dillon follows Vermillion with his gaze, then turns to Jusre, "What would that be?" Alexis watches Vermillion out of the corner of her eye and nods to Jusre, "You're not kidding." she munches on some grapes and furrows her brow" Rassa strolls in from Palanhi Square.Rassa strolls in from Palanhi Square. Rassa has arrived. Roark looks thoughtfully at a wall, then murmurs, "Mr. Dillon, if you will excuse me, I'd like to see if it was anyone I knew. There are quite a few businessmen staying here that have been under considerable stress..." He frowns. "Damn. Failing that, I think I'll turn in for the night." Rassa pushes through the crowds on the street into the lobby of the hotel. Alexis shakes her head and munches on some grapes, "I hope I don't have trouble sleeping tonight." Jusre sighs and stands up, "Don't think I want to stay here tonight.." With that, he walks off and departs the hotel. Crossing the lavish lobby, you push open one of the etched glass doors and leave the cool confines of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Poisoning Incident